Technical Field
The present invention relates to a charging device for charging a mobile terminal, and in particular, to a charging management apparatus, a charging apparatus and a charging management method.
Related Art
An intelligent terminal, for example, a smartphone, a tablet computer and the like, has become an indispensable device in the work and life of people. Intelligent terminals at present day have increasingly more functions which are accompanied by increasingly more power consumption, resulting in reduced battery duration. A mobile charging apparatus, for example, a portable power source, can charge an intelligent terminal in anywhere at anytime, and therefore is widely favored by customers. Existing mobile charging apparatuses generally only include a rechargeable battery component and a charging connector, and a user cannot know the condition of the mobile charging apparatus, which brings inconvenience to the user.